sky high
by iwuvanimals
Summary: in sky high super hero from different dimension come to be trained but what happens in a villan want to but a hero blossxbrick buttersxbutch bubsxboomer ocxoc
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with a another story I have been thinking about this a lot and I'll try to make it longer**

* * *

><p>Bubbles pov<p>

My name is bubbles of the powerpuff girl me and my sisters blossom and buttercup are going to high school but not just any high school a high school for the next generation of heroes. I walk in the school door which is called Sky high (A/N I know this is the name of a Disney movie but the movie was about a school for heroes) the name fit since we have to take a flying bus here. We are here because we just turn 16 and on our birthday we gain new power not even the professor knows

what to do so he sent us here. Most of the people here are from different dimension like me and my sister but there are some who are from this dimension. I was too busy daydream when I bump into someone I landed flat on my butt but when I look up to see who I bump into she was on all four but her leg were spread out behind her I also saw that she have a tail, cat ears on top of her head and yellow greenish cat eyes I also noticed what see look like she had light brown skin tone her hair

was thick and wavy but straight it went in between her shoulder and elbow (A/N so for people who seen the cat woman movie that what kitty hair look at and for people who haven't you should watch it) it was such a dark brown its looked black it also had cobalt blue streaks in it she was at least 6'1 she was wearing a oversize white shirt with a red heart is the middle that said unlock my heart and some blue jeans , she got up and offered a hand "sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" I gladly took

her hand "me and you both" I said "my name is kitty the new and improved cat woman you must be the powerpuff girl" "yes we are I'm blossom the tomboy is buttercup and the person you bump into is bubble" blossom answer kitty shook all of our hand "great you already meet each other kitty you and mark shall be the people to show the six new kids around" a lady said "k Mrs. Smith" kitty said "who is the old lady " buttercup said before blossom elbow her is the arm but she just

shrugged it off "that's the principle" " ooh" me and my sisters said "so who is mark" I ask out of curiosity "well mark is" she started before she was cut off "who said my name" a boy said he's skin tone was light brown but a bit darker then kitty he had very short thick curly hair he was wearing a white t-shirt and baggy dark blue pants I saw kitty roll her eyes as she turn toward him "jesus mark you sure know how to ruin a convention" then she turn to us "girls this is mark, mark this is blossom

buttercup and bubbles" she point to us "mark doesn't look like much of a hero" buttercup whispered to us kitty must had heard cause she said "mark is going to be a green lantern" then she turn to mark again "please tell me you found the other new kids cause" mark cut her off " of course I found them what do you take me as a idiot" kitty give him a look that said do you really want me to answer that "well where are they" "in the hang out room" kitty groaned and said "Idiot" she was just about to take off when mark said "kitty" kitty look at him irritated " your half cat" she look over her shoulder to see her tail lashing behind her and she took a deep breath and her tail shrunk in her body her cat ears was gone and she had normal ears and her eye was no longer yellow greenish they was brown she sighed no

longer irritated "let's go" we walk out of the building with the dorms and to the next building over "that is where the class room cafeteria library and the hang out room is" kitty said we walk in to a double door there was couches against the walls computers on one side of the room a fouls ball game and pinball even air hockey on the other side mark lead us to a couch where I can't believe the rowdyruff boys they look different since I last saw them which was when we was eleven brick's red hair was no longer in a low ponytail he cut it off so his hair was short and spiky but he still had his cap that he wears backwards he was wearing a red shirt and blue baggy pants he also was at least 6'2 and very muscular, butch black hair was the same spiky hair he very very muscular he was 6'3 and was wearing a forest green shirt and

black shorts boomer was 6'4 who know he would be the tallest still had his winged out hair style but his bangs cover most of his eye he is muscular but not as muscular as his brothers he had on a navy blue shirt and blue shorts he actually looked really cute me and blossom eyes widen with shook and buttercup glared dagger at them but they was not faze "well have fun kitty" mark dash out "coward" kitty call after him "what the hell" buttercup yelled everyone look at us then turned away and went back to what they was doing like they know what's about to happen, me and my sister turn to kitty she sighed " the rowdys came a few month ago wanting to be heroes the school made them go through a series of test they pass their last test yesterday making them able to join the school" I was the first one to snap out of my daze "really" kitty nodded I smiled "then we have nothing to fight about right girls" I turn to my sister snapping them out of their daze "I guess so" blossom said and buttercup nodded "great here comes mark" just then mark walk through the door " I can't believe you left me here" kitty yelled at him "well I thought

you had it under control" "you really want me, wait" kitty sniffed the air mark look worried "you have food" "no I don't" "give me some you know I need fuel come on please" mark sighed and gave her his half eaten bag of lays barbecue "yay" she plotted down on the floor and ate her bag of chips "oh and bubbles you in my dorm room and blossom and buttercup are right next door" "kitty mark there is some crime happening and I want yall to take the new kids" the speaker said kitty groan I guess she don't like going through dimension "don't worry kitty it's in this dimension" the speaker said "yay lets go" she turn in to what mark said was half cat "wait" mark said just as she was about to take off "I'll bet ill beat you to the bus" "you can try " kitty said mark put he's fist in the air and say saying something but I was too busy look at kitty her whole body change she now look like a cheetah she sat down and licked her paw" ok I'm ready" he was in a green lantern outfit "finally bubs can

you do the honor" " sure" I went to the wall so I was next to mark and kitty my hand in the air like a flag "on your mark get set go" I let my hand go down mark took off but kitty was still there "kitty I said go" "I know just I little longer" then she was gone me my sisters and the boys went to see who won we go outside and to the bus to see kitty, no longer a cheetah but a half cat, jumping up and down saying "whoa who I won I won" kitty saw us and ran up to us "guess who won" she didn't give us a chance to answer cause she said "I did" then she pull herself together " ok lets go, are yall flying or the bus" she asked us "am not" butch said as he got into the bus I heard buttercup mumble "lazy" under her breath "we all should go" brick suggested blossom nodded everyone got on the bus I was last I look around to see

mark and kitty in one seat talking kitty had a large bag of chips is her hand I wonder where she got those from blossom and brick was in a seat near the back talking portably coming up with a plan butch and buttercup all the way in the back listening to music you can tell because their head bobbed slightly boomer was in the front I move towards him "it's better than sitting by myself" I say to myself "so you really want to be good" I asked as I sat down "yea I do" "why and when did you start wanting to be a hero" my curiosity getting the best of me "well when we left five years ago we still did crimes but when we turn thirteen me and my brothers were tired of going to jail and being a bad guy so we lived at a hotel and only stole what we need three month ago we found this school and well you know the rest" "you didn't answer why" "well umm….." he was cut off when kitty said "we're here" we got off the bus.

Kitty pov

"Come on yall is taking forever" I yell at the girls and the boys they is still trying to get out the bus but buttercup and butch race each other and in up stuck in the door I groan "I'll meet you there" I transform in to a cheetah and dash off when I reach the bank there was four guys trying to loot the bank I ran to the nearest one jump in the air transforming into a lion while in the air and then I pinned him down I groan as I watch the other three ran off "where are they I can't catch all four" I thought just then mark the powerpuffs and the rowdyruffs flew in mark raised his fist and a glowing "great brick blossom you two go that way –I pointed east- butch buttercup

you two go that way-I pointed northeast- boomer bubbles you two go that way –I pointed north- mark will you hold this guy down" green light came down and across the man the light look like belts butch coughed I look at him "wait if we don't want to" I roar cutting him off "I said go" I growled at him everyone went to where I told them to go "harsh much" mark scoffed "don't make me get started on you" I stopped and sniffed the air I went half cat form "I'll be back" I dash to the Wendy's around the corner I order a large frosty three hamburger two meddle fries I ran back to mark and throw him a hamburger "you know I have to let him go to eat this

right?" he asked me I nodded cause my mouth was full of hamburger and fries I just finish my first hamburger and half of my fries. The guy was trying to get up but I said "move and ill cut of a limb" show him my nails in half cat form they are long and sharp. I stuff the rest of my last burger in my mouth when the puffs and the ruffs came in the ruffs each had a man over their shoulder "great now we can go home I'm beat "you're always tired" mark said "shut up" we gave the bad guys to the police and went home.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that's it for my new story in the next chapter I say what happen when blossom brick butch buttercup boomer and bubbles went after their bad guy if you want heroes in this story tell me I'll gladly put them in I also need suggesting for good bad heroes so good heroes but bad people four of them three girls one boy you can make up heroes but you have to detail them thank fav follow and review <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok next chapter but i still need those good-bad guys three girls one boy please**

* * *

><p>blossom pov<p>

Brick and i was heading in the direction kitty told us. It wasn't long before we caught up with a guy. Since we was over top of him and he didn't see us i start thinking of a plan i than i see a cross road up head ding goes the light bub in my head i tap brick a give him hands sign me and my sisters use i told him the plan which was i fly ahead and go to the cross road and time it perfectly so i bump in to him he most likely wouldn't stop so ill trip him and you knock him out but when i was done doing the hand movements brick was looking at me confused a so i whisper the plan and he nods

i fly ahead to the cross road and when the time was perfect i start walk i bump into the guy and trip him up when he was getting up brick came behind him and one blow to the back of the guys head he was out "great lets go" i said brick nodded

boomer pov

me and bubbles was flying looking around for the guy we're after a few minutes later bubbles tap me i look at her "is the the guy we're looking for" she said pointing at a guy with a bag he was wearing all black "yea i think so' i said. we was in a park near a fountain "ooooh " i heard bubbles but when i turned around she was by the fountain i landed beside her "what are you doing" i asked 'i really want to try something" she lift her right arm in the out of the fountain was four giant water snake things then she lowered her arm so it was pointing at the guy who was now walking think he got away the water snake thing charged at him wrapping around his arms and legs and bought the guy back to the fountain "boomer will you to the honor" bubbles said giggling i guess she is happy she could do whatever she did "sure" i flew up to the guy and punch him right in the face and he was out i landed "hey bubbles give him here" the water things lowered him down to me i grabbed him and the water thing was gone i put him over my shoulder and we left

buttercup pov

me and butch was racing even though he didn't know it when i saw a guy i landed in front of him and punched him right in the face he stumble back right in to butch who punch him back to me this lasted for 20 minute even tough the guy has been knock out for 15 minute butch put him on his shoulder and we went back to kitty when we got there my sitters and butch brother was just getting back and kitty was stuffing her face with food man i never seen some one who could eat as much as she could "great now we can go home I'm beat" kitty said "you're always tired" mark said "shut up" we gave the bad guys to the police and went home. i walk in to my room its one in the morning there was a lime green side and a pink side i went to the green side and fell on the bed and went straight to sleep

bubbles pov

i woke up to a loud buzzing noise like there was a bee in my ear i shot up and looked around to kitty and a fold up chair and a sewing machine on a fold up table she was listening to music you could tell cause her head bobbed slightly i take i ear bub out of her ear and said "do you ever sleep it looks like you been up for hours"i dont know if she heard me cause she kept

sewing only for a few seconds though she picked up what i think was a white skirt and hung it in her closet "and to answer

you question no I don't sleep i have cat nap"-then she got really happy and started to jump up and down- "now your up and we can go wake the other" she went under her bed and pull out a blow horn "why do you have that" i ask "it's the only way to get mark up plus is fun" she got happy again and told me to come here we walk out the door and to the next one

over oh no we are waking up buttercup this wont be pretty kitty nail grew longer and she slid one nail between the door and the wall and slid it until she heard a click then she was about to open the door when I tap her and whispered "how do you know how to do that" "well i do this to mark all the time'' she whispers we walk and I take a good look one side

was lime green and the other side was pink there was two closet and a bathroom on the green side the wall turn inwards after the closet and there was the beds** (all the rooms look like this but in their color** i hope our room look like this it will be "cover you ears" kitty voice i cover my ears with my hands and then the horn goes off and blossom jump up so high that she is now standing on the bed panting buttercup is in a fighting position "what happen is their crime

whats going on'' buttercup stumbles i look at kitty and kitty look at me and we bust out laughing "you did this for a laugh" buttercup said fuming "no we just... oh nevermind come with us" kitty said between giggles me and her walked out with blossom and buttercup behind us we went up the stairs and down hall we stop in front of a door "who room is this "

blossom whisper kitty smirked "brick and butch" this time she just turn the knob of the door "ears covered" kitty said we all covered our ears then the horn went off brick jump hand on his heart look around and butch jump up into the floor but trip on his shirt that was on the floor and landed flat on his face we all laugh (**brick too)** so much we couldn't breath butch was fuming way more than BC "follow us" kitty panted trying to get her breath we walk out and to the next room over nd again kitty just open the door man the boys really need to learn how to lock we walk in and cover our ears and the horn

goes off boomer jumps out with a arm stretched out above his head and the out in front of him he was also standing on

one foot we laughed but we tried to stay quiet cause mark was still asleep "who is ready for the main event" kitty said pretty loud i take a look that the room it looks like bc and bloss room one side was ocean blue and the other was a baseball scene "shouldn't you be quiet mark is still sleep" blossom whisper "my point he is still sleep after the blow horn... but not for long '' kitty walk up to him and placed the blow right his ear and the horn went off mark scream like a girly-girl I

mean I dont even sound like that "kitty" mark yelled and tackled kitty and kitty turn in to half-cat so fast it was like a reflex and she pined him but she got up went to the door "come on I woke you for a reason'' mark mumbled something like whatever we walk back to my room and i finilly take a good look at it my side was baby blue and kitty side was a beach me and my sit on my bed while the boys sit on kitty's kitty goes to her cloest and pull out...

* * *

><p><strong>i know i know im sorry i would do more but im so tried its 4:37 and i need to sleep bye<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back Im so sorry i haven't update i had really bad writer's block i got his out and it may be on the short side sorry I know I haven't done the disclaim so i do it for all three of my chapter I DONT OWN POWERPUFFGIRL OR THE ROUDYRUFF BOYS there all gone**

* * *

><p><em>Bubbles and her sister went to sit on the bed when kitty went to her closet and pull out...<em>

Nobody pov

She put it in her closet taking the clothes from mark she put them on the table "ok I know y'all are wondering why I grabbed y'all here inn you pjs and bed head well,'' - she look at the clock-, '' its nine o'clock meaning I have an hour to show you your uniforms" "wait uniform"buttercup asked questioning.

"Yes Mrs. S thinks it would be better if all of you wear uniform but there only for when you fight crime" "ew you mean we have to wear thoughts really tight tights that superman wears" butch said with widen eyes everyone eyes widen. "Oh god no I don't even want to think that, here" - handing blossom and brick an outfit -"blossom you can change in this bathroom, brick you go next door " kitty said.

Pushing blossom in the bath room and brick out the door they wait a few minute and in comes blossom in a pink t-shirt that had alactic at each side hugging her curves on her right breast was a picture of a snowflake she also had on a white pleated mini skirt and white tights bubbles squealed "blossom you look so good oh my god" blossom giggled "thanks bubbles". Then in came brick he was in a red t-shirt that had a picture of fire on his left chest **(A/N I don't know if I should call it chest or breast so I called it chest ) **he also had black baggy pant.

"Ok bubbles boomer you two are next" kitty said bubble was the same as blossom but in baby blue and she had bubbles not a snowflake boomer had the same as brick but in dark ocean blue and had an explosion not fire.

"I hate skirts" buttercup mumbled "I know that's why I made you pleated short now go change you two" kitty said.

Buttercup came out in the same thing as her sisters but it was lime green with a flower and her pleated shorts butch came out with the same thing as his brother but in forest green and it had a picture of a tree "now go to your room and get dress meet my by the gym wear something you can train in kay"kitty said everyone nodded and left.

When they regroup kitty was wear a white jumper suit and her hair was in a french braid bubbles was in a baby blue tank top and blue sweat pant hair was in to pigtail blossom was in a pink tank top and red sweat pant her hair was in a high ponytail buttercup was wearing a green tank top and black sweats her hair was out and brushed. Mark was in white t-shirt and blue short boomer was in dark blue t-shirt and black shorts brick was in red t-shirt and black shorts butch was in green t-shirt and black shorts. "This don't look like much of a place to train" butch said pointing to the gym " who said we was training in their" kitty said turning into a house cat she walk up the hallway until her was at a wall that had some cat scratch on it and she slipped though then the wall open like a door everyone expect mark was standing wide eyes kitty turned in to half cat"come on" kitty went down the stair and everyone followed her until they came to a big hallway. "That's the relax room" pointing to the first room on the left "there is food and drink in there,that the bathroom" pointing to the fist door on the right "ok blossom brick this is your training room its ice and fire proof" blossom and brick went in their room which was pretty empty. "Buttercup butch this is your training room " take them to the door across from blossom and brick but is wasn't empty it was like a meadow with grass and flower everything but tree (**A/N **ok these training room are huge like really big there 50 yards long by 50 yards wide so yea pretty big). "Here you are bubble, boomer me and mark well be right across the hall "

* * *

><p><strong>ok so i may not be able to update for a while im going out of town but ill try to update soon oh and in the next chapter is school and what their new power is bye<strong>


	4. author's note

**Im so sorry i just got back from being out of town and now my cousin or with me im trying to update my story but with 5 people and 2 computer its kinda hard so im really sorry i have started though and im try to finish so thats all**


	5. Chapter 5

** Omg im so so so so sorry i didnt write im really am**** disclaim: I don't own anything but the idea**

* * *

><p>Blossom pov<p>

It was a really awkward silence brick just stood there look at the floor and I just stood there fiddling with my fingers. The room we was in is was pretty empty beside the chairs a table in the corner. The wall paper was really cool though on the side i was standing it was blue was with white snowflake and on brick side is was red with red and orange flames on the other walls it was pink with flame flake (**A/N snowflake on fire cool right link to the picture in my profile****)**. I guess I should break the silence but brick beat me to it "so do you have a new power" "yea mine is fire, what's yours?" I asked "ice" wait his first power is fire and mine was ice we can help each other out "i can help you with ice if you help me out with fire " he just nodded 'great ok with ice you want to think of something cold, ice would be the best thing to thing about" he nodded again ok let's try to do a snowball in your hand, so picture the snowball in you hand fee the cold don't try to stop is embraces it ok " I didn't get a response because he look like he was try really hard to picture the snowball at first nothing happen but when he was just about to give up his hand started to glow white and then it was a snow ball "great let's now freeze the chair" "but..." he stared but i cut him off "now"i said sternly he tired and it didn't work then he look at me and was about to say something but i didn't give him the chance "again" he tried again and this time it work he flashed me a victory smirk "great now the other" he froze the other chair "ok pinky its your turn unfreeze the chairs " "but..." he cut me off "now pinky" i huffed he was getting me back for cutting him off. I thought of fire and i felt the heat run throw my body i narrow me eyes at the chair and my hands started to glow red flames shot out of my hands and the ice melted off the chair than the other. I started jumping up and down cheering " i did it on my first try" he scoffed "whatever pinky" "aww brick" i tilted my head to the side "are you jelly?" i ask sweetly he scoffed again "me jealous of you pinky you got to be kidding" "well red some one seems jealous to me " ''whatever we got to go" he said anyoned i smirked knowing i won

Bubbles pov

I was looking around on the wall I was at it was sky blue with waves on the opposite side it was dark blue with lighting on it on the other two wall it was a storm with lighting and waves the look like it was crashing down. There was a table a two chairs for resting I guess there was also a hot tube fulled with water.I went to look and see if the hot tube was on I put hand in the water and it was just water I can use it to help me train. I started playing with the water i watch the little water snakes go up and down. I grinned when an idea popped in my head. I make a small water bubble and I looked at boomer from th corner of my eye he was still looking around. I shot the water bubble right at him he must have seen it because him turned around and _slop_ right in he's face at first i giggled quietly then he shook his hair trying to get the water out so I started giggling louder than he said "it's not funny bubbles" I full-out laughed. Then i felt a shock in my arm "hey no fair i cant shock you" I pouted "well i cant throw water at you" he shot back i sat down near the pool of water and turn my back to boomer and yes I know I'm being childish but its fun you should try it. "Hey bubbles" i turn to boomer "yes" can you show me how to the water thing you do" he was rubbing the back of his head nervously i perked up i love when i could water bend** (who watches the last air bender or the legend of korra cause I do)** "yea sure can you teach me how to shock people" sure'' ill teach first" i said boomer nodded "so first you must connect with water not control it, when you think you have connected with the water picture it moving up than take a deep breath and raise your hand" i lift my hands and watch a water snake dance up out of the water I put my arm down and the water snake was gone "you try" boomer look at the water and focus really hard and lift his hand and a water snake came out of the water "yay boomer you did it" I squealed "yea i guess"he smiled i felt really happy for him "ok lets teach to about electricity" i nodded "ok so electricity is all ready in our body so all you have to do is channel, ok so focus on the electricity in your body" he put his index fingers two inches and electricity was connecting his two fingers "so you try and the easier it gets the better you became" so I did what boomer did. It sparked than electric was in between my fingers "yay we got to show blossom and buttercup! Come on!" I pulled boomer out

Buttercup pov

Me and butch walk in to the room. Woah one side was a meadow with dirt and bushes and flowers and wall paper and of the sky and on the other side in was sand and rocks of all kind of sizes with a scene of the desert? No a canyon, yep a canyon. I went in the middle of the fake meadow and i sat on the ground . I love the feeling on the earth in my hands. Butch was just standing on the other side of the room I close my eye, i only had my eyes close for a few second when i feel a rock hit my forehead. My eyes shot open i glared at butch who was at the other side of the room but was in front of me. I closed my eye i could almost hear the disappointed look on his face, he thinks I'm giving up but i never give up now i secretly have a vine going to butch to hold him upside down until his face is red. Then all i hear is yelling i jump up into standing to see butch upside down his face turning more red by each passing second i smirked "next time done throw rock at me" " i didn't throw a rock i blend a rock at you " his said ''same thing'' i scoffed "buttercup let me go" "no" yes " no" "fine you leave me no chose" i saw a rock being hurled my way so i blocked my face and the vines block me . but when i realise what i did i curse at myself. More rock was hurled my way i blocked the rocks but i wasn't focus on the rocks being hurled at me i was more focus vine that was move closer and closer to butch then butch yell i laughed because the vine wrap butch up so he couldn't move " butter butt let me go" he struggled "why should i " i smirked "fine you.." he mumbled the last part "huh i didn't hear you " puting my hand to my ear "I'm not saying it again" "fine i have better things to do" i started walking to the door "ok ok you win, happy now" he yelled i turned around "very" i let him go and i started to the door again "wait can you show me how to do that vine thing" butch said i turn around confused. Then i realised what he said "umm sure?" i said still a little confused "great what first" wow he is serious "umm connect the plants ok" he nodded you see that bush push you hand towards the bush and if you connected then the vines should wrap around the tree'' he pushed his hand towards the tree and out of the ground vines shot up and rap around the tree "good job" i said "wait how come you don't move your hands" "because i'm so good i can control vines with my mind" i smirked "ok since i show you he to control vine can you teach me how to throw rocks" "yea sure, first you want to get in a fighting stance because it's a strong stance" i nodded getting in a fighting stance "ok now conn..." i cut him off "yea connect i know can we just skip that part" fine miss impatience, punch th air and off you did it right the rock should fly across the room " so i punch the air which was strange cause im not really punching anything. The rock went flying and there was a big _thunk _when it hit the wall me a butch looked at each other than we bolted to the door. Once we was out everyone else was coming off of their training rooms "ok everyone we should go have lunch and just go rest cause we have shcool tomorrow" kitty said and we all the training place.

* * *

><p><strong>I know im so sorry i had computer problems see the laptop i usally use broke and it was hard to go from usally laying in my bed typing to sitting at a desktop and im so sorry oh i almost forget to said that a still need a boy and a girl good hero bad person and thanks to Hinako29 for two of the three girls i needed thanks<strong>


End file.
